


Comfort

by BunniesAndBooks



Series: The Christmas Calendar [4]
Category: Glee
Genre: Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Boypussy, F/M, Futanari, Hand Jobs, Multiple Orgasms, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2018-03-03 11:24:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2849186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunniesAndBooks/pseuds/BunniesAndBooks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day 4. Kurt/Quinn<br/>Prompt: Quinn sticks her were!penis in Kurt's BP.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comfort

Kurt is over at Mercedes' house when the long awaited snowstorm finally comes, though that doesn't exactly matter much to him since they've planned to have a little slumber party there anyway. And for once it isn't even just the two of them either, since also an eager Tina and a hesitant Quinn had showed up. Quinn mostly so because even though she had only lived with them for a few weeks she didn't want to spend yet another night at Puck's house being forced to listen to his mother complain about her not being Jewish, but she had been more than welcome to Mercedes' anyway. Santana and Brittany however had refused, saying they had other obligations (“Yeah, Santana's gonna give me some lady kisses,” a bouncing Brittany had continued before Santana had managed to slap a hand over her mouth), and Rachel had been out of town with her fathers, something which most currently present sighed at happily when they heard. 

They've been laying around Mercedes' room for the past few hours just gossiping and having fun and watching some movies, bowls of snacks spread all around them. Kurt and Tina are sharing a bunch of pillows on the floor while Mercedes and Quinn have taken residence of the bed.

The storm itself hasn't changed anything really, well, other than that they're now completely alone in the house for the whole night as Mercedes' parents and younger brother had been visiting some friends a few streets over when the storm hit and wouldn't risk going out into the blizzard. They had been told however to be responsible and not do anything stupid. And really, they were having a slumber party, what could happen?

They're in the middle of their third movie when Quinn suddenly pales and hurries out of the door saying she needs to go to the bathroom. Kurt is the only one that seems to notice, but even he pays it no mind as this is quite a common occurrence at school. Despite only being halfway into her pregnancy Quinn seems to already be rushing to the bathroom every half hour, always complaining about her bladder. It's only when she's been gone for fifteen minutes that Kurt begins to worry about her.

After nervously checking the door every other second for the past few minutes Kurt finally stands up. “I'm going to check on her,” he tells the girls, but they're deep into an argument about some of the guys at school and doesn't respond other than waving dismissively at him. 

He rolls his eyes at them as he walks out the door and down the hall.

“Quinn?” he asks quietly, knocking on the bathroom door before leaning his forehead against the wood. “Are you okay?”

He can hear some muted sniffling going on inside, making his heart clench. “Yeah, of course. Why wouldn't I be?” Quinn answers, but the thing is, Kurt can hear the sob in her voice and it doesn't calm him one bit.

“Are you sure?” he questions.

“...N-no.” Kurt can hear her break down on the other side of the door.

Kurt reaches down and rattles the door handle, but of course it's locked. “Can you let me in Quinn?” he pleads, needing to get in. “Please,” he whispers quietly as another sob sounds from inside. He can hear her cry as he tries time and time again to get her to open the door; he pleads, he wheedles, he does everything in his might but she doesn't do anything but cry. Finally he sags against the door and slides down to the floor, leaning against it on his side with his palm flat against the wood. “Please,” he begs one final time before falling silent, just listening to her heaving sobs.

*

Kurt isn't sure exactly how long he sits there silently, but he can hear how the former cheerleader slowly calms down and stops crying. They sit there for a long time even after that too, just listening to the other one's breathing from their side of the door.

Suddenly Kurt can hear the door click, and he scrambles quickly to sit up as the door opens and a rather disheveled Quinn is revealed. There are tear tracks running from her red-rimmed eyes down her cheeks – which Kurt had expected – and her hair is a mess. She's holding herself tightly, as if scared to fall apart again at any second.

All in all it is a rather pitiful sight, one that makes Kurt scurry to his feet in a heartbeat and bring the small girl into his arms without a moments notice. He hugs her tight to him, mindful of the small bump of her stomach, and sharing his warmth as he whispers quietly into her ear. “It's okay, it's okay, everything's going to be fine, okay? Everything will be just fine.”

Her thin arms wraps around his back and he can feel her clinging on to him tightly as she shakes in his hold. She doesn't cry, apparently run out of tears, but when he draws back and looks at her he can see the plain misery painted across her face.

“What's going on Quinn?” he asks worriedly, stroking his thumbs over her wet cheeks and drying the still remaining tear tracks away from her skin.

She only shakes her head in response, glancing back the occupied room behind her. Understanding that she doesn't want either of the two girls to know whatever caused her to break down Kurt grabs her small hand in his and walks them back to their friends room and pokes his head in, telling them that he and Quinn will be absent from their gathering for awhile longer but that they shouldn't worry. Only when finished does he notice the soft snores echoing through the room, and he rolls his eyes watching Tina lay sprawled out on top of Mercedes, her head resting in the crease of the older girl's thigh and stomach as she smacks her mouth in her sleep.

Kurt closes the door behind them and walks confidently towards one of the closed doors down the hall, knowing from numerous sleepovers in this house that it's the guest room. Pulling the fair girl in with him he leads her towards the bed there, making her sit down beside him before drawing her against his chest and petting her hair soothingly as he murmurs against the top of her head.

“It's all okay Quinn, okay? Everything's fine. Everything's just fine. Will you just please tell me what's going on?”

“I'm just being stupid,” she mumbles out, hiding further into his pajama shirt and digging her fingers into the fabric. “It's really nothing.”

“You're not stupid Quinn,” Kurt tells her quietly, hugging her to him. “And I'm sure that it isn't just 'nothing', not when it made you break down like that.”

“It's not like it's even the first time this has happened to me,” she mutters frustratedly, “I've dealt with this for years now, I don't even know why I started crying like that today of all times.”

Kurt has no idea what she's talking about, because what she's saying makes absolutely no sense, but he presses a kiss to the top of her head and waits patiently for her to continue.

It takes a few minutes of rubbing his hands up and down her cotton clad back before the words seem to spill out of her mouth, but once she starts there is no stopping her, and Kurt finds himself struggling to keep up with what she's telling him. Or more like rambling at him.

“M-my mother says – well, said – that it's something that runs in the family, this _thing_ that keeps happening to me. I was- I guess I was about eight the first time she told me about it, but then I was just too young to even understand what she was even talking about – not that I understand it that much nowadays either – but I was... eleven? I think, when it happened to me for the first time, and I remember panicking and screaming and crying and being so afraid of what was happening, of what was going on. And when my mother found me I was just- I was crying and I was bleeding from where I had scratched myself trying to claw this sudden _thing_ away from me. She explained it to me again then, and she calmed me down and made me understand it... or at least she made me accept it I guess.”

She takes a deep breath, shifting slightly in my hold, her baby bump dragging against my stomach as she moves.

“It hasn't really happened since I got pregnant- which I guess was because of the stress? Or something, I don't know. I didn't even expect for it to happen again until I gave birth, but then I felt it happening in there, with all of you around me, and... and I just lost it. I panicked,” she finishes drying a stray tear off her cheek.

Kurt still doesn't understand a thing about what she has said. He guesses it could be something about her period? But that doesn't make sense, even McKinley's – mediocre at best – temporary sex ed lessons have taught him that pregnant women doesn't have them. And hadn't Quinn mentioned that this whole thing apparently runs in her family?

“I- I'm afraid I don't understand,” Kurt quietly says against her hair, wincing when she sighs distressingly. He watches as she shakes her head to herself, obviously debating about something in her head before resolutely grabbing his hands and shoving it against her own crotch. At first Kurt is disgusted, expecting to feel her vagina against his fingers through her pants.

But he doesn't. Instead it's a very, _very_ familiar sensation meeting the palm of his hands.

“Q-Quinn...” he exhales confusedly. “I-is that..?”

“Yeah,” she breathes shakily.

“H-how..?” Kurt struggles to comprehend.

“Like I said, I'm not sure. But this usually happens about once a month. Or at least it does under normal circumstances. Not that _any of this_ can be considered normal though,” she chuckles deprecatingly at herself.

And while she's right about this not being all that 'normal' – because of, well, obvious reasons – Kurt can't help but sympathize with her. She isn't the only one of them not being 'normal', she isn't the only one of them to carry a secret. Only, she has told him her secret, could he even bring himself to tell her his? Only his father knew about it, and unlike Quinn's... abnormality, or whatever, his never disappeared. His secret wasn't just a monthly thing, it was a _daily_ thing, a daily struggle to make sure no body found out.

Most people thought he avoided the locker rooms while anybody else occupied it because of the verbal abuse he suffered every time he would enter it, and while that was all true there was a second reason too. A much greater reason. He was deathly afraid of anybody finding out about what he was hiding beneath his covering clothes, afraid of the humiliation it would cause if they discovered his most hidden secret.

That was also why he always wore layers upon layers of clothes, because they made him feel more protected.

But Quinn could understand. Maybe.

“Q-Quinn,” Kurt began nervously, swallowing repeatedly to try and dissipate the lump in his throat. “I-if I told you something about me, would you swear to never say anything about it? To anyone? Not even Mercedes or Tina?”

She looks up at him curiously, and she nods slowly once, twice. Kurt takes a deep breath and wonders how he could possibly tell her about this. And the truth is, that he can't. There are no words that could explain this. But, just like Quinn had done to tell him about her condition, maybe he could tell her through touch.

“Uhm,” he hums, and swallows. “Um, can I borrow your hand?” He winces at his own ragged voice; nothing of his usual soft and melodic countertenor voice is left, instead replaced by a deep _grumble_ that sounds weird and unfamiliar to his own ears.

Grasping the hand that is offered to him he slowly brings it against the v between his legs, bypassing the small bump and pressing her hand against the skin below it. He can hear her hum questioningly, but he can't look at her as he lets her touch, instead keeping his eyes tightly shut as he exhales with a tremble. He can feel her press firmer against him, and the soft gasp of understanding beside him makes a single tear fall down his cheek, but then thin yet strong arms are wrapped around him, and he embraces and returns the comfort it supplies.

“You too?” he can hear her whisper, a hint of hope in her wobbly voice.

“Yes, just... not just once a month. _Always_.” This is the first time he's told anybody, and it feels good to have it out there, the secret that has kept him up during more sleepless nights than the one of him being gay ever has.

But now it's out there; someone out in the real world now knows that he not only has a dick like all other guys, he has a vagina as well. Quinn could utterly and completely _destroy_ him with this, though he feels like he can trust her, just like she felt she could trust him, and it feels _good_. So, _so_ good.

*

Hours pass without them leaving that guest room; instead they lie in that bed side by side, trading secrets and other tidbits about themselves. Their fears, their joys – everything is   
discussed now that they already know the most deepest, darkest secret the other one has.

Quinn tells him about how she had gotten a nose job when the bullying in middle school had gotten so bad she couldn't take it anymore, she tells him about how she's scared every day for ending up just as unpopular as she was back then and she tells him about worries regarding the baby – whether she should keep her or not – and in return he tells her about his mother, and about being gay in a town like Lima, and about his dreams of one day leaving this town and going to New York, or Los Angeles, or anywhere that wasn't Lima really.

“What's a male orgasm like?” she asks him when they have fallen silent late into the night. When he glances over at her, chocked at the question, she is pointedly keeping her eyes averted from his. “Is it anything like a female one?”

Kurt stares back up at the white ceiling, his cheeks warm and most probably the shade of a tomato. “I wouldn't know what it feels like in comparison.” He can feel her eyes zeroing in on his profile. “Haven't tried having a female orgasm,” he elaborates, feeling like a baby penguin talking about it.

“What? Why?” Quinn asks, leaning onto her elbow, facing him more fully, curiosity clear in her voice.

“I guess...” he hesitates, wondering what he should say to explain it. “It just feels so _wrong_. Like I shouldn't have this thing there, and if feels so weird every time I just try to feel it. I always give up after a few seconds, when I can't handle it any longer.” He bites his tongue, and turns over on his side so they can look into each other eyes. “And I guess you haven't tried having the... the male... orgasm... either,” he ends lamely, blushing profusely.

She blushes too, and rolls back onto her back, her hands resting on the bump on her stomach, caressing it. “I don't know. I don't have the courage to I suppose. Like you said, it feels weird having this extra thing on your body, and it gets awkward trying to do anything with it when it shouldn't even be there in the first place.”

It's quiet after that, only the sound of their breathing breaking the complete and utter silence in the room. And unlike all the other times they've both been silent for a stretch of time that night it doesn't feel comfortable, this time it feels awkward. Very awkward.

For a long while Kurt just lie there, biting his lip trying to figure out something to say that can break the awkward tension between them, something that can get them back into the easy banter of before. Unfortunately he draws a blank.

“Would you help me?” Quinn blurts out eventually, her eyes tightly shut when he looks over at her.

“With... what exactly?” he asks wondrously.

“The male orgasm. Will you help me have one?” she practically shouts out, before covering her face with her hands, and he can hear her muttering behind them. He can't hear her words, they're spoken far too low for that, but he can guess what is said. 'Why did I ask that?!' and 'What is wrong with you?!' are the two at the forefront of the millions of things she's most likely murmuring angrily at herself.

And why wouldn't she, he asks himself, she just asked him to help her have an orgasm. Him, the boy she hasn't said ten words to prior to this night. Him, that despite being asked to help her having a male orgasm through her _penis_ , is still very much gay, and thus shouldn't be interested in helping her with this. Him, who is virginal and shy and can't talk about sex to save his life. Him, who despite all of this and several more reasons telling him not to do this, is still thinking about accepting...

“I'll do it,” he hears himself saying, even though he still hasn't made his mind up yet. He doesn't have the time to panic though before her big, wet eyes are directed at him, so he forces himself to smile at her gently, calmly.

“What?” she asks, tilting her head confusedly.

“I'll do it,” he repeats. “I'll help you. Gaga knows I have absolutely no clue if I will be of any help – I probably won't – but I'll try. That counts for something right?” he smiles at her again.

“Really? You'll help me?” She asks incredulously. Then her eyes turns to thin slits, staring at him suspiciously. “Why?”

He shrugs his shoulders. He really has no idea himself why he agreed to do this, and so easily too. Maybe it's so he'll know what to do when an eventual boyfriend pops into the picture, maybe it's so he won't feel so insecure and virginal whenever the subject of sex comes up. Maybe it's something entirely different. Kurt really has no idea.

“I don't know,” he tells her honestly. “But I want to help you with this, and does the reason why really matter in the end?”

“I guess not,” she concedes. “So... we're actually doing this?”

“We're actually doing this,” he confirms, smiling so greatly he's showing off all of his teeth in the process, beginning to feel rather giddy about the prospect of what is happening. He knows she's a girl – with girl plumbing and all, there really is no way getting around that – but he's there to help with something that's considered quite _male_ in the end. He's about to see his first real-life _cock_ ever, about to _touch_ one that isn't his own, and Kurt can't help but feel excited, yet simultaneously nervous about it.

“I suppose I should just... undress I guess,” Quinn says, shaking her head at herself, giggling quietly. Kurt giggles too, feeling like he's five years old and about to engage in a rather one-sided game of 'you show me yours, I'll show you mine'.

He can hear Quinn shuffle out of her pajama pants beside him, and taking a deep breath he turns towards her, staring into her eyes until she laughs at him and gives him permission to look, reminding him that it is kind of the point of the whole thing. So, trailing his gaze down her body he finally catches sight of this thing that has Quinn so ashamed and afraid, yet has him mesmerized from the first look.

She's still soft, but he can already tell that she's longer than himself, but not quite as thick though and he would be jealous had he not been so entranced by her. Below it is her vagina, but Kurt chooses to just ignore that – he wasn't supposed to do anything with that anyway so he doesn't even feel guilty about it.

Looking back at her momentarily, his hand hovering uncertainly in the air between them, he asks her silently once again for permission, and when she nods he's quick to take her in his palm, just getting a feel for it first. Then he's moving his hand, slowly, up, up, up, dragging her foreskin over the tip, and then down, down, down, pulling it back into place. Kurt can already feel small trickles of blood filling the length in his hand, and the thought makes himself harden too – he ignores the small dribble from his vagina though. 

He's the one causing this, making Quinn do this. Him.

Regretfully retreating his hand Kurt brings his hand to his mouth, and laps over it with slow, broad strokes, getting it as wet as possible before letting his hand wrap around her once more. This time the glide is easier, and as he strokes her time and time again he can feel her grow and harden under his touch. 

It's heading, he realizes, knowing he's the sole cause that this is happening, that he can have such control over another person. It's empowering, filling him with so much confidence it almost makes him burst with it. With _pride_.

He hasn't really taken notice of it before, but above him the blonde girl is already panting harshly – she isn't even fully hard yet! - and scrambling to take hold of the comforter with her long fingers.

“What?” she asks, blowing a lock of hair out of her eyes when he just stares at her, mouth wide open and his grip on her slowed to a stop. “It feels good okay. Like, really, _really_ good.” He can't stop staring at her, not able to think anything beyond 'I did that' and internally jumping around like a little school girl. “Shut up,” she laughs and apparently he talks without knowing it now too.

He blushes, finally managing to drag his eyes away from her, instead zeroing his eyes back onto the task at, well, hand. The saliva has gone dry though, so once again he licks across his palm, wetting it more than before, and goes back to teasingly stroking her length.

It's not long before he's stroking her dry again though, and he huffs out irritatedly. It would be so much better with lube, he knows. Spit just doesn't work out for any greater length of time.

But maybe-

“Quinn?” he asks nervously. “Can I suck you?”

It's something he's thought about a lot back at home, back in his bed, masturbating while thinking about kneeling before what's by now countless men. Fantasizing about licking them, about taking them deep, about swallowing them dry when they come.

Thinking about doing this with Quinn isn't as ridiculous as it should be, instead it's surprisingly hot, making his mouth water quickly.

“Yeah,” she breathes out strangled and high, her head thrown back as his fingers dance over her hard length. “Yes, yes, please do that, yes.”

Kurt's close to laughing when hearing the girl – known as Queen Bitch by most – practically pleading. He's able to stave it off though, sure it wouldn't be appreciated, only allowing a small smile to cross his lips.

He does what she asks for though; crawling his way over so he's kneeling between her legs instead of beside her, and slowly, slowly bringing his mouth down to lap his tongue all the way from the base of her dick up to her tip, licking up the small trace of precum resting in the slit there. She tastes... admittedly strange – he isn't prone to licking anything off his own hands once he's come, so this is the first time he's actually tasted a penis, or anything coming from one – but also rather... addictive? he guesses. She's salty, and musky, and, well, not _male_ , but not something he would consider _female_ either. It's a good mix though, one he could imagine himself tasting over and over again.

She smells nice too, he notices when he noses at her base, inhaling the scent there. There's a distinctive female scent, some sort of perfume, but it's mixed with a bit of strawberry and something musky. It makes his head spin wonderfully.

Above him he can hear Quinn give out little 'ah, ah, ah's', and they fill him with confidence to wrap his lips around her crown, sucking her in gently and allowing his tongue to delve around the flesh in his mouth. At this Quinn howls, unused as she is to these sensations, and Kurt can feel how she is already close to coming. And while he wants her to come in his mouth, it's much, much to soon, so he lets her fall out of his mouth and clamps his fingers round her base, needing to make it last longer.

He apologizes by mouthing at her thighs, sucking and nibbling at the skin there as he waits for her to calm down. His chin accidentally bumps against her vagina, and he can feel how wet she is, just like he is himself, but he refuses to think about it, and moves up a bit so he can kiss at her hipbones.

It's minutes later that Quinn mumbles that she's okay, and he's quick to returning his focus to her dick. He's cautious of swallowing her down this time, so he only mouths at her instead; lapping and kissing at her stretched flesh. There's a vein running down the underside of her cock, and he fallows it reverently with the tip of his tongue, making her breath hitch.

And then, finally, does he close his mouth around her again, and he moans at the way his mouth feels full, at the way his lips stretch to accommodate her. She moans too – or, well, she cries out – trying to buck her hips upwards, but he stops her, mindful of her baby bump.

He soon figures out he can't quite take quite all of her in. Not for lack of trying anyway. But he doesn't mind. He hasn't expected to be this magical expert at this, and despite all the jokes floating around the school he does have a very existing gag-reflex that really doesn't help matters. Instead he bobs his head around the bit he can while letting his hand wrap around the rest, his fingers and lips meeting every time he swallows her down.

He has tried not to pay attention to the situation in his own pants yet though, but feeling Quinn filling his mouth so perfectly makes him ache so bad. The worst thing though? It's not his dick that's hurting.

Pulling off with an obscene 'pop' Kurt pants quietly, his eyes darting between Quinn's eyes and her dick as his minds runs in circles.

“Quinn,” he whines shutting his eyes tight, grating his teeth feeling how wet he is. “Would you... would you maybe...”

“What?” she asks breathily when he falls silent.

“...Fuck me?” he whispers, feeling unexplainably ashamed for wanting it as bad as he does. It's just, he feels so _empty_ , and like he _needs_ it so bad, like it hurts and aches so much he isn't able to breathe without it. 

He has never, _ever_ , felt like that before.

When Quinn doesn't answer immediately he wonders if he maybe went to far asking for this, if she's disgusted by him now for wanting that. He wonders if she thinks he's pathetic, wonders if she thinks he's everything everybody accuses him of being. Of being gross, and weak, and womanly.

His head spins, worrying about every possible negative thing she could be thinking about him right then, scared for what she'll say. Kurt is just about to apologize for even saying something in the first place when a breathy, low word shakes him to the core.

“...Okay.”

After that everything happens so quickly. Kurt hardly notices when his pajamas are shed, when Quinn's top is thrown across the room. And while he does notice when Quinn begins touching and stretching his until now untouched vagina, he's lost in a hazy fog of lust and pleasure to really take in what is happening. All he can really feel is how that ache of being empty and needing is being replaced by feelings of being so unbelievably full and, well he supposes he still feels needy. For more, that is.

“Kurt,” he can hear Quinn murmuring through the thick mist that is his mind. “I don't suppose you have a condom do you?”

He chuckles at that, before breaking off with a moan when her nimble fingers graze across something that feels absolutely _wonderful_. “Don't need one,” he grates out between clenched teeth, his face scrunched up in the pleasure that's coursing through his body at the moment. “Can't get pregnant. Don't have a uterus.”

And isn't that just the icing on the cake really? He's been cursed with this thing – this vagina, this _pussy_ – that he has had absolutely no enjoyment of whatsoever until now, yet he has no uterus to couple it with, so it's utterly and perfectly _useless_. He can't get pregnant, he can't bare children despite having it, and it will probably make all future boys and men run away from him screaming. They will be expecting him to have a dick. Not a dick _and_ a pussy. So yeah, icing on the cake.

“Oh... Well, good.” And then Quinn is drawing her fingers out of him. He clenches around her trying to keep her inside, and whines when it doesn't work. Though he doesn't complain for long, because then there's this sudden pressure against his opening, and soon there's something pressing into him.

It hurts, it fucking hurts. Kurt's alternatively gasping for breath and letting out pained yelps with each little inch that she's pushing inside. But at the same time, the stretch is arousing beyond comprehension. The knowledge of being filled – of being taken – is heading, and it's arousing, and it's so god damned pleasurable he feels like fainting because of it.

And then she's in, in as far as she can go, and Kurt let's out a breath of relief, finally allowing his muscles to relax and adjust around the intrusion.

Quinn is staring into his eyes, an unreadable expression on her face and Kurt is about to ask what's wrong when she leans down, and kisses him, square on the mouth.

“Wha...” he gulps when she breaks away, staring at her incredulously.

“Felt wrong to take your virginity without kissing you first,” she shrugs, and then draws her hip back only to push herself in again, and Kurt scrambles to grab hold of something, anything, to ground himself. The drag and pull isn't exactly _pleasurable_ , not yet, but it isn't exactly hurting anymore either. It's just there.

But he's getting wetter, droplets of _something_ making the slide easier, and more enjoyable, and soon he's moaning and panting appreciatively with every little buck that Quinn does inside. His hips are twitching by their own free will, lifting upwards and meeting her with every thrust, welcoming her.

Suddenly she pulls out, and Kurt whines, and complains, and threatens her if she ' _doesn't get back in right that second_ '!

She only shakes her head. “This isn't working, the baby's in the way,” is the only thing she says.

“Okay, fine,” he hisses. “So how do you want me then?”

She thinks momentarily, tapping her finger against her chin thoughtfully. “On your hands and knees I think. That will probably work better.”

He narrows his eyes, but doesn't say anything, only turns around and tucks his knees under him, pushing his ass against her. “Satisfied?” he asks when she laughs at him, squealing before glaring at her when she slaps one of his cheeks.

“Yeah, I think this will _definitely_ work.” She's looking far too happy, but Kurt so doesn't care at all when she sinks back inside him, and he just falls down onto his elbows and bows his head down, moaning at the delicious new angle she enters him in. He's surprised by how much _better_ it feels doing it this way, like she's hitting places inside him that he never knew existed, places that makes tingles shoot through his entire body.

It isn't long before he's begging; begging for harder, for faster, for deeper. He's pleading like there's no tomorrow, heedless of how needy and _slutty_ it makes him sound. None of that matters, not when Quinn does exactly what he's asking for, not when he feels so astoundingly good.

He's surprised when this unfamiliar feeling rushes up on him; he is most definitely _not_ expecting it, and it feels like he's exploding when it all hits him and he bites his lip until it bleed to keep from crying out like there's no tomorrow, mindful that there are other people in the house besides them. 

There's white spots before his vision, and he trembles, squeezing erratically around Quinn who is pushing into him a few times more before burying herself as far in as she can possibly get. He can absently feel her shooting her load into her depths; can distantly feel how squishy and amazingly wet he is when she pulls herself out and falls down beside him.

“What was _that_?” he asks disbelievingly a few minutes later when he's calmed down, his chest not heaving as much as before.

“ _That_ ,” Quinn starts, staring wondrously at the ceiling, “was a female orgasm Kurt. And I, I had a male one.”

She giggles, then quiets down and looks over at him, before giggling again. Kurt can't help but join in, and soon they're outright howling with laughter.

It's only when they manage to quiet down that Kurt notices he's still hard, and now that his vagina isn't throbbing like it had earlier his dick is aching just as much, if not more, than his pussy had before.

Not caring if Quinn is getting an eyeful or not he reaches down and grasps himself in his hand, only stroking himself hard with a quick flick of his wrist at the top like he likes, a dozen or so times before erupting all over his hand and stomach, so incredibly sensitive because of how long his erection has been left alone. Feeling sated and loose Kurt brings his hand up and leisurely licks the come off his hand, sucking every digit into his mouth to make sure they're sufficiently clean, finding that tonight is a good night to try out various firsts.

“I bet that felt good,” Quinn teases beside him, and Kurt can't help but laugh.

“Yeah, it did,” he nods sagely, dropping his hand to his bare stomach. “If you want I could help you too,” he offers, feeling generous now that he's come twice in a short span of time. He's feeling boneless and ecstatic enough not to care that he's offering to take care of her decidedly more feminine side, it honestly doesn't matter anymore.

Besides, he could use the practice now that he knows how good it can feel.

“Naw, I think I'm good,” she giggles.

“I think I might have to buy a vibrator now,” Kurt admits. “Your fault,” he accuses, pointing at Quinn.

“What?” she cries with laughter. “How is that my fault?!”

Kurt shrugs. “You started this, thus it's your fault.”

She only hums in return.

“That good huh?”

“Shut up.”

*

They don't return to Mercedes' bedroom until far into the morning; the sun has already started to rise high into the sky when they stumble inside, having spent the rest of the night talking some more. And despite teasing each other about it they haven't gone for a round two, though they did promise they would go to each other if the need rose again.

In the end they only get half an hour or so of sleep before Tina wakes them up, but they don't care. The night they just had was way too good to regret.


End file.
